


"Have I been a bad patient, Doc?"

by wqlfstars



Series: Different Jobs - Modern Wolfstar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Doctors, Gay Sirius Black, Gayness, Getting Back Together, Hospitals, James Potter is a Good Friend, Kissing, M/M, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius black is an idiot, lily evans is a good friend, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: “Wait.” Remus interrupted. “You want to cancel our anniversary date, because of a dinner with James and Lily? Is that correct?”“Yes, but I-”“Fuck you, Black.” Remus spat and Sirius gasped. “I can’t believe you right now.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Different Jobs - Modern Wolfstar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	"Have I been a bad patient, Doc?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing a new series, and I hope you like it:) 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Here’s the thing. Remus Lupin cared for his boyfriend, he adored the guy and he loved him with his whole heart. But the fact that he had to wait for  _ hours  _ to get his boyfriend to call him, because he was at a stupid party, which was obviously more important than whatever he and Remus had, made him doubt his boyfriend. 

“Fuck it.” Remus mumbled, and pressed on the ‘don’t disturb’ button, in his phone. He had waited hours for his boyfriend, Sirius, to call him. Every night, they would videochat and sleep together over their phones. And Sirius had promised Remus, he would call before midnight. 

_ Lily’s right, he doesn’t care after all. _

Remus shook his head. 

_ No, he does love me. He’s partying, get over it. _

Mentally fighting with yourself, wasn’t what Remus had planned for his friday night. He had canceled plans with his best friend, Lily Evans, just to get some words with his boyfriend, before going to sleep. 

He checked his phone once more, but sighed. No messages or calls from Sirius. 

\---

“How was your weekend?” Lily asked, as she was making herself a coffee with extra shots of black coffee. 

“It was fine, I suppose.” Remus mumbled, hiding his face behind his mug. “I just did lots of work. I took an extra shift, because I have plans next saturday. What about you?”

“A hot date, maybe?” Lily grinned and Remus blushed. She was one of the only people who knew about him and Sirius. “I had to babysit Mary’s cat. She kept scratching me!” 

Lily showed Remus her scratches on her hand. “Ouch, that doesn’t look too good.”

“No, and she better pay me back sometime.” Lily said grumpily, taking a big gulp of her coffee. “She promised me lunch from that salad place I adore.”

“That sounds nice.” Remus followed Lily, into her office. “I better get going. I have some child’s arm to look at, since she fell from doing some ballet.” 

“You know, I once did ballet.” Lily smiled proudly. “I can help if you’d like.”

“It’s no problem Lils, it’s just a broken bone.” Remus smiled and said his last words, before leaving for his office. 

“Doctor Lupin, I have something broken.” 

“Sirius.” Remus sighed. “My first patient is here in about fifteen minutes. What do you want?” 

“I wanna apologize for not calling you back.” Sirius said, walking into Remus’ office without an invitation. “I was hungover Saturday and slept the whole day. And sunday I had a lot of emails to answer.” 

“No worries, it’s fine.” Remus said looking through some of his paperwork. “We still have a dinner date on Saturday, right?”

“It’s our three months anniversary, Re.” Sirius was stepping closer. “I wouldn’t miss it. Can I kiss you now? Before we both have to get back and save people’s lives.” 

“Sirius, you work with kids who break bones.” Remus was laughing, but he leaned in for a quick kiss. Kissing at work was a big risk. Sirius wasn't out like Remus was, so they had to keep their relationship a secret. 

“You work with that too though.” Sirius said and grinned. 

“Actually, I’m an obstetrician.” Remus winked. “But, I have to check my next patient because Fabian wasn’t available today.”

“Why isn’t he here?” 

“Honeymoon.” Remus said and felt his heartbeat a little bit faster. Once Sirius came out, he would love to ask him to marry him. “Anyways, you should get back to work, Doc.”

“Have I been a bad patient?” Sirius mocked, and Remus rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep his smile back. 

“Sirius.” Remus groaned and pushed him away. “I’ll see you later, Pads, alright?”

“I’ll see you later at lunch, my beloved boyfriend, Moony.” 

\---

“I met this girl at a bar yesterday.” James had been talking nonstop, but Sirius just smiled and pretended to seem interested. “She flirted with me, but I told her off.”

“Because of Lily?” 

“Yes, because of my girlfriend Lily.” James was grinning so hard his face might have hurt. “I can’t believe it. My girlfriend!”

“Yeah, it’s crazy she actually wanted to be with you.” Sirius said and James shot him a glare. “All jokes, mate.” 

“Well, at least I’ve got a girlfriend.” James crossed his arms. “You’re just single.”

“Yeah, sadly I am.” That was a lie, of course. 

“Anyways, are you coming to dinner on saturday?” James asked, and took a look at some papers on his desk. “At that place where we got the best pasta dishes. Lily will be there two.”

“Oh, I can’t.” James gave him a weird look. Sirius never said no to dinner with James. “Not that I don’t want to, I do, but I have plans.” 

“A date, perhaps?” 

“No, Prongs.” Sirius laughed and shook his head. “Anyways, I better do some work.” 

\---

Where are you? (11:57am) 

You promised we would eat lunch together, Pads. (11:59am)

_ What the hell is he doing?  _ Remus thought, and took a bite of his sandwich. He and Sirius had made a deal to eat lunch together, in Remus’ office. 

**Got caught up with a patient, I’m sorry.** (12:23pm)

It’s fine. (12:24pm) 

It really wasn’t fine. 

\---

“You’ve been such a good patient, feel free to take a lollipop.” Sirius smiled at the little girl, who’d broken one of her legs. “Remember to have all your friends sign your case, alright? Goodbye, take care.”

“Can I get a sucker too?” Remus asked, standing in the doorframe minutes after the girl and her mom had left. “I do love a good sucker, you know.”

“Remus.” Sirius’ almost dropped a file he was holding. “Don’t you have patients?” 

“I have a little break right now.” Remus winked. “What are you up to?”

“James is pissing me off.” Sirius grumbled and sat down on his desk. “He won't stop bothering me about dinner with him and Lily on saturday. I said no, don’t worry Re. But he wants to know why I said so.”

“Well, that’s no good.”

“I love you, Moony.” Sirius was nervously talking. “So I thought, why can’t we celebrate our anniversary today or tomorrow maybe? I get off early tomorrow, and you took an extra shift saturday, so maybe-”

“Wait.” Remus interrupted. “You want to cancel our anniversary date, because of a dinner with James and Lily? Is that correct?”

“Yes, but I-”

“Fuck you, Black.” Remus spat and Sirius gasped. “I can’t believe you right now.”

“Remus.”

“No.” Remus wouldn’t let himself cry, even though it was hard. He gave Sirius his everything, and still, it wasn’t good enough for Sirius. Sirius, who’d never answer him or call him back. Sirius who never made a great deal of showing his love. Remus had many times been thrown out of Sirius’ flat because James would show up out of nowhere.

Remus was done with Sirius.

“You’re an idiot, Black.” Remus was crying. “I hope you have a nice dinner with James and Lily. We’re over.”

“No, wait, Remus-” 

“Stop.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Re, Remus I-”

But Remus had left Sirius’ office. 

\---

“Is this girl hot?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“I wanna get a piercing. Which should I get?”

  
“No idea.”

“I was thinking of a septum.”

“James.”

“Yeah?”

“Would you kindly shut up?”

\--- 

Remus had stayed in bed, after he had broken up with Sirius. He had also not gone to work, for the past few days. He felt sick of the thought of Sirius. 

He heard knocking on the door. 

“No one is home.” He yelled from his bedroom. He heard the door open, and someone walked in.

“Remus.” It was Lily. “What happened, are you okay?”

“Sirius.” Remus’ voice broke and he started crying again. “I broke up with that bastard.” 

“Oh, Re.” Lily gave him a warm smile and hugged him. “He’s been looking miserable the past few days. James doesn’t know how to take a hint, he’s so stupid. But he’s trying to help Sirius, even though Sirius barely speaks.”

Remus just closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. What was there even to say?

“And, Fabian has been emailing you everyday.” Lily took Remus’ hand and softly played with his fingers. “I’m worried about you, Remus. Sirius loves you, I know he does. And deep down, you know it too.”

“He’s too busy partying and doing everything else than paying attention to me.” 

“He’s terrible at love, Re.” Lily half laughed. “Can’t you remember back in college? He was the heartthrob, but he still managed to get you. He’s terrible at relationships, and he doesn’t know what love is, because of his family.”

“Shit.” 

“He loves you, Re, he just doesn’t know how to show or say it.” Lily said and sighed. “James is having lunch with him right now, but I think you should call him or invite him over.” 

“I will, I promise.” Remus said and wiped the last tears off his face. “Thank you.”

“Thank yourself, Re.” 

\---

“Hi, yes we’re ready to order now.” James gave the waitress his biggest smile. “We’ll have water, both of us. And then two side salads, the vegan pasta and a steak with fries.”

“And that’ll be it?” 

“Yes, thank you.” The waitress left, so James turned around to look at Sirius. “Can you just please tell me why you look like the way you did the day your family disowned you?” 

“What?” Sirius gaped. “No, I don’t look  _ that  _ miserable.”

_ But I feel a lot worse. _ He thought to himself, and sighed. 

“Sirius, what’s been bothering you?” James looked worried, Sirius meant. “You’re my brother, and I hate to see you sad like this.”

_ Fuck it. _

“I’m gay.” He said the words without thinking twice. James’ face didn’t change, he just nodded. 

“I’ve been kind of sensing it, mate.” James grinned. “I support you, of course.”

“You knew?” Sirius was frozen, he didn’t even move when the waitress came with their drinks and food. “How’d you know?”

“You’re my brother, aren’t you?” James asked, taking a careful sip of his water. “You’ve lived with me for so many years, how couldn’t I have noticed?”

“But you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t want to disrespect you, Pads.” 

“Oh.”

“But I know that’s not why you’re feeling so down.” James cut into his steak. “Eat, you’ll feel better. But please tell me what’s up.”

“I had this boyfriend…” Sirius started slowly and James nodded while listening. “He broke things off a few days ago.” 

“Sirius, that must suck.” James sighed and kept eating his food. “But did he tell you why?”

“I’m an idiot, who took him for granted.” Sirius was on the edge of crying. “Fuck, I’m gonna cry now. He was always there for me. Stayed up late for me because he wanted to call, but it’d end with me who wouldn’t answer him. Canceling dates and stuff like that.” 

“Mate, he’s obviously so in love with you.” James said and Sirius shrugged. “I say, you call him and make it up for him.”

“It was our anniversary tomorrow, James.” Sirius said and wiped a tear off his cheek. “Three months, but I screwed it up.”

“Don’t say that.” James protested. “There’s still hope, if you make that call soon.” 

“You’re right.”

\---

“Remus, Re, oh fuck, hey.” Sirius was stumbling on his words. “Do you have any plans tomorrow? Because I wanna talk with you.”

“Uh, sure.” Remus was smiling, even though he tried not to. “You can come over at my place tomorrow, if you want to.”

“Yes, it’s a date.” Sirius froze. “Not a date, uh, you know-”

“Sirius.” Remus was laughing. “I know.”

\---

Remus was sitting on his couch, waiting for Sirius to show up. If they hadn’t broken up, it would have been their three months anniversary. Remus had bought a simple black necklace for Sirius, as an anniversary gift. 

He was sitting with the necklace in his hands, thinking about all their memories together. Good and bad, he still loved him more than anything in the entire world. 

He heard knocking on the door, and almost fell because he ran quickly to the door. 

He opened it. “Hey, come on in.” 

“Thank you.” Sirius walked in with stiff legs. “Uh, I’m…”

“I’m sorry, Sirius.” Remus said and locked the door. “I really am. I never meant to hurt you, because, fuck, ah. I love you, more than anything. It was stupid of me, really, to break up with you. I don’t know why I thought it would make everything better, because it only made things ten times worse.” 

“You’re sorry?” Sirius asked, and Remus was confused by the tone in his voice. “Fuck, Remus, why are  _ you _ sorry? I’m the one who screwed our relationship up. If anything, I deserved the breakup, because you’re too good for me. Hell, if you saw your ex who cheated on you, you’d be kind to him. I don’t deserve you, but merlin I love you too.”

“Sirius-”

“And James knows.” Sirius bit his lip and smiled a little. “I don’t know why I never told him, to be fair, I was scared to lose him. But now I realize, I’d lose you if I didn’t tell him. So I did. And why was I scared? He’s supportive, and he’s mad at me for being such an idiot to you.”

“Fuck, Pads.” Remus put his hand on Sirius’ cheek and kissed him. He slid his tongue across Sirius’ lips, before breaking the kiss. “I’ve missed you too much.”

“Wanna get back together?” 

“Is that even a question?” Remus hugged him. “I have something for you.”

“What?” Sirius shook his head. “Why?”

“It’s our three months anniversary…” Remus stopped talking for a little moment. “Or, was.” 

“It is.” Sirius said and smiled. “Let’s say, this was a little break to see if we were made for each other?”

“I like that idea.” Remus said, and reached for the necklace in his pocket. “I bought this necklace for you. There’s a little star on the chain, it reminded me of you.” 

“Remus.” Sirius took the necklace on. “It’s beautiful, I love it. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I don’t have anything for you.” Sirius’ smile dropped. “I’ll go and buy-”

“No, wait.” Remus giggled and shook his head. “Honestly? Today, I wouldn’t mind if your gift was kisses.”

“Just kisses?” Sirius winked. “We can do a lot more than just kissing, Re.”

“Let’s begin, shall we?”

“Yes we may.”


End file.
